This proposal is a request for continued support of a project devoted to oncology-related professional education. The project is now in its fourth year. Building upon previous accomplishments we can now institute a computer-based assessment/educational system and update the completed Eastern Virginia Medical School Oncology Syllabus. With this grant a formalized post graduate oncology curriculum can be realized which will have as its purpose the measurement of interdisciplinary oncology knowledge. In continuing education we can enlarge on a computer-based educational assessment system through the hospital consortium of Eastern Virginia (EVIMEC) to allow practicing physicians in primary care to share in this learning experience.